The following relates to the radiation detection arts. It particularly relates to high-speed radiation detectors for positron emission tomography (PET), especially time-of-flight (TOF) PET, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, the following relates more generally to radiation detectors for single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), computed tomography (CT), and so forth, as well as to high-speed radiation detectors for other applications such as astronomy.
In conventional PET, a radiopharmaceutical is administered to a human patient or other imaging subject. The radiopharmaceutical produces radiation decay events that emit positrons, which travel a very short distance before rapidly interacting with an electron of the surrounding imaging subject in an electron-positron annihilation event to produce two oppositely directed gamma rays. The gamma rays are detected by radiation detectors surrounding the imaging subject as two substantially simultaneous radiation detection events that define a line of response (LOR) therebetween. Typically, the radiation detectors include scintillators that produce a burst or scintillation of light responsive to each gamma ray detection, and an array of photomultiplier tubes (PMT's) optically coupled with the scintillators that convert the light bursts into corresponding electrical signals. In some PET scanners, the PMT's are replaced by photodiodes that produce analog electrical currents proportional to the intensity of the light bursts.
Although the gamma rays are detected “substantially simultaneously, if one of the two involved radiation detectors is closer to the electron-positron annihilation event than the other radiation detector, then there will be a small time difference between the two radiation detection events. Since gamma rays travel at the speed of light, this time difference between detections is typically around a few nanoseconds or less. In TOF-PET, the radiation detectors operate at sufficiently high speed to enable measurement of this small time-of-flight difference, which is then used to localize the electron-positron annihilation event along the LOR.
Accordingly, for TOF-PET the radiation detectors should have sub-nanosecond temporal resolution. PMTs are generally fast enough to perform TOF-PET imaging; however, PMTs are bulky, require high voltage biasing, and are not well-suited for small pixel sizes desirable for high resolution. Conventional photodiodes are fast enough for TOF-PET, but lack internal amplification, leading to poor signal-to-noise ratios. To get sufficient signal with a conventional photodiode, a charge-sensitive amplifier is typically employed to integrate the signal, which limits the bandwidth. Avalanche photodiodes can also be used; however, avalanche photodiodes typically suffer from high noise levels and high temperature and bias sensitivity in the gain.
To address these difficulties, silicon photomultiplier (SiPM) detectors have been proposed, for example in: E. A. Georgievskya et al., “The solid state silicon photomultiplier for a wide range of applications”, 17th Int'l Conf. on Photoelectronics and Night Vision Devices, Proceedings of SPIE vol. 5126 (2003); Golovin et al., “Novel type of avalanche photodetector with Geiger mode operation”, Nuclear Instruments & Methods in Physical Research A, volume 518, pages 560-64 (2004). These SiPM detectors use a pixelated array of small avalanche photodiodes biased in the breakdown region and interconnected in parallel. The output is the analog sum of the currents of parallel-interconnected avalanche photodiodes operating in limited Geiger-mode. Each detected photon in the SiPM detector adds on the order of 106 electrons to the output current of the SiPM. The Geiger discharge responsive to photon detection is fast, providing sharp rising edges of the signal that facilitate precise time measurements. Energy- and temporal-resolution scales with I/sqrt(N) where N is the number of firing cells.
The SiPM device has certain disadvantages. The analog current produced by a photon detection is affected by bias voltage, operating temperature, and critical circuit parameters such as the quenching resistance value. These factors can change the analog current produced by each photon detection, thus limiting the energy resolution of the SiPM. The analog configuration also has the disadvantages of producing high dark counts and allowing faulty avalanche photodiodes to substantially limit detector device manufacturing yield.
The following contemplates improved apparatuses and methods that overcome the aforementioned limitations and others.